


My Eye On You (Vision)

by potionpen



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xellos and Filia, their attention where it ought to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eye On You (Vision)




End file.
